


Fairy Tales

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's enchanted you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

She's enchanted you with magick, and it's like a fairy tale - with sparkle, and this is better than anything that has ever existed. Because she's a princess, and you're a princess, and who knew princesses liked to kiss? You didn't, not until the day she did kiss you and all the bad stuff went away and it was just Willow, and she was kissing you and there was glitter and you wonder if you had been wearing a glass slipper. You can't remember anymore.

You don't think that there could possibly be a wicked witch, because this is your fairy tale and it must not be tainted by wicked witches or anything not happy. Because you don't like the real fairy tales, no, you like the Disney versions, and yours are even more family friendly than Disney's. Yours being the ones in your head, the ones you made up in Pylea to keep yourself sane (sane is relative, of course, but that was beside the point.)

Anyway, you don't think there could possibly be a wicked witch, so it certainly never crossed your mind that your magickal princess and the wicked witch could be the same person. No, you never thought of that.

Maybe you should have.


End file.
